The present invention relates to a gas appliance such as a stove and particularly to a burner lighting and firing arrangement including structure and mounting for a pilot flash tube and venturi tube.
It is known to provide a domestic stove burner arrangement having plural burners serviced by a single pilot ignition source. Such an arrangement is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,306. The ignition source is connected via "igniter tubes" or flash tubes to the individual burners. The burners are provided with burner tubes or "venturi tubes" to supply an air and gas mixture to the individual burners.
The igniter tubes have been constructed as tubes attached to the burner and pilot such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,306. Also the tubes have been embossed into matching top and bottom stove base plate sheets such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,922,138 and 2,497,787.
A simple construction using a single ply base plate sheet and attached covers is not known.